


Tofu

by ArceusTheCat



Category: Initial D
Genre: And Keisuke loves cats, Bunta finds a cat, Cat, Fluff, M/M, So now they have a cat, These nerds love saving cats, This will become a trend as you see in my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceusTheCat/pseuds/ArceusTheCat
Summary: A thin, dirty kitten shows up around the Fujiwara Tofu shop and refuses to leave Bunta alone. He's heard that Keisuke is interested in getting a cat and so he calls him up to see if he's interested.Keisuke is VERY interested.





	Tofu

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, here's another Keikumi fic! I'm working on baby's first slowburn but I keep on getting inspired for smaller fics while writing it so stuff like this happens. Expect to see lots of Tofu in fics taking place after the slowburn!

“Hey, there’s a cat here and it won’t leave me alone. It’s kind of annoying.”

Of all the calls to get on a Saturday night, Bunta complaining about an overly affectionate stray is one of the most unlikely. Yet, it happened. Keisuke was just about to put in some microwave popcorn for movie night when the phone rang, expecting it to be an Itsuki screamfest about some new fashion model or something. The moment that he hears the word “cat,” he just about drops the phone with a stupid grin.

Keisuke loves cats. No, love isn’t enough… he absolutely _adores_ them! He’s been bugging Takumi to go with him to adopt one or more ever since they moved in together in the family manor. It’s such a big space for how few people live there, after all. Ryosuke is rarely around with all the practicums and other junk for medical school and his parents live in another house closer to the hospital so most of the time it’s just Takumi and himself.

It seems as if fate herself wants to make the home a little less empty.

“We’ll be there in a half hour! Keep them occupied with food and yarn or something!”

“Okay. No promises but this cat is very clingy so I doubt that it’ll leave any time soon.”

Keisuke almost trips over himself as he runs and forcefully pulls Takumi off the couch.

“Get in my FD. We’re going to see your dad about a cat!”

“Oh… but what about movie night?”

“There’s a _cat_ on the line here bugging your dad. Movies can wait!”

With that he practically yanks Takumi to the yellow FD. Excited as he is it’s little wonder that he speeds a bit but not dangerously so… maybe 8 or so kilometers per hour above the speed limit. He might be anxious to meet this precious furbaby but if he crashes then he might never see them and that would be tragic indeed.

Takumi, as always, looks half-asleep, but some of Keisuke’s enthusiasm has rubbed off in the tiniest of smiles. You’d never notice it if you hadn’t spent a rather large amount of time around him but that’s what boyfriends are for, right?

They pull up to the tofu shop with its familiar lights and Subaru in the parking space beside it. Bunta is standing by the door with a cigarette and a whitish kitten. The kitten is probably solid white but it’s also rather dirty and thin so it’s impossible to tell at this point.

“Hey. Here’s the cat. It showed up a few days ago and refused to leave. It’s really annoying.”

Keisuke charges out to grab the kitten with a girly squeal of excitement. This kitten must be protected at all costs! They must be cleaned and fed and absolutely spoiled to make up for their hard life on the streets so far!

Bunta smirks and looks at his son. He replies with a slight shrug.

“I guess that solves my problem.”

“Oh thank you so much I promise I’ll take care of this precious kitten forever and ever and…!”

The rest is unintelligible as Keisuke buries his face into the kitten’s dirtied fur. The kitten mewls but doesn’t struggle so it seems like they don’t mind the aggressive affection. The first order of business is food and water. It’s simple enough to set out a bowl of water for the kitten but there’s no cat or kitten food to be found in the tofu shop. They’ll have to go on a last-minute shopping spree.

Keisuke entrusts care of the kitten to Takumi and Bunta for now as he goes off for the necessary supplies: kitten food, cat bowls, kitty litter, a cat carrier, a litter box, pet shampoo, treats and of course plenty of toys and catnip! The store clerk gives him a look but he doesn’t care. At long last he has his own furbaby and god damn it, he’s going to cherish them!

In the time that he’s gone, Takumi figured out that the kitten is a boy from some quick internet searches on how to sex kittens. He’s also beginning to see why Keisuke was so excited to hear about a kitten at the tofu shop. The little guy is pretty cute and energetic, chasing his shoelaces as he walks in to get some water.

“So, did you know he’d react like that?”

“Not really. He’s very excited about cats but I never expected this.”

“He’s friendly. I woke up this morning and he’d broken in to sit by my face. Keisuke will be pleased.”

Takumi smiles a bit as he sets down the water for the kitten. He paws up to begin drinking right away.

Soon, Keisuke comes back with several bags full of cat stuff. He leaves all but one bag of kitten food in the car since they’ll be taking the kitten to their home tonight but he needs to be fed before that. The kitten enthusiastically munches on the kitten food and when he’s finished be begins purring loudly.

“We’ve figured out that he’s a boy, playful and friendly. There’s also a vet office not too far from home open tomorrow morning to make sure he’s healthy.”

“Thanks, Takumi. Let’s take this sweet fluffball home and clean him up!”

With that they say their goodbyes and head back home with a kitten curled up in the carrier on Takumi’s lap. It didn’t take much convincing to get him in the carrier once there were some kibbles placed inside so that’s a plus. This kitten is easily food motivated. That will make a great tool for litter box training.

Now comes the hard part… bathing. Most cats famously hate water and this kitten is far too dirty for him to be able to clean himself. Thankfully there are ways to make this less stressful, like using warm water to reduce the temperature shock. Tofu makes his displeasure of being washed known through loud mews but he otherwise is cooperative and there’s no claw gashes or bites to speak of. How lucky! Cats can carry some awful bacteria in their claws, hence the term “cat scratch fever.”

Once the kitten is clean it’s easy to see his pure white fur. It’s short and ragged but purely white.

“His name is Tofu.”

“I couldn’t think of a better name for him. Thanks, Takumi!”

“Mew!”

“I guess he likes it too.”

Next comes the purrito! Wrapping a kitten up tightly in a towel is both a good way to dry them off and calm them with the deep pressure. It’s also adorable to have a towel with a kitten face sticking out one end. Keisuke goes into full-on babying mode with the silly high-pitched voice and gentle rocking back and forth. Even the coldest-hearted person couldn’t help but be endeared by this big punk-looking guy so enraptured by a tiny kitten from the streets.

By now it was very late. There was no question of where Tofu would sleep, though! Keisuke intentionally didn’t buy a cat bed since he really wanted Tofu to cuddle up in bed with them together. Who could blame him? This kitten’s already proving to be quite the lover with how many rubs and headbutts he’s given in the short period of time between being dried off fully and bedtime!

The friendly little scamp decides to sit right in the middle of the bed, in typical cat fashion, to take up the most space possible… but also to get warmth on both sides. Takumi isn’t endeared by this action but he sighs and puts up with it. Cuddles with a cat might be a nice change of pace from cuddles with his boyfriend…? Probably not but oh well. It makes Keisuke so happy so he can put up with it for a night. The poor thing’s been through so much already. He deserves a bit of indulging. First thing tomorrow morning is a vet visit and pets in general are notorious for not liking the vet. He can’t blame them. So many bright lights, harsh chemical smells and strangers… Eugh! He can’t imagine what it’s like for a creature that isn’t able to know all this discomfort is for their own good.

Fortunately there’s a vet clinic open early on Sunday mornings nearby that accepts walk-ins. Tofu is just as cooperative getting into the carrier with some food as motivation and they’re off.

A little while later the initial results come in: worms, fur loss from flea bites, underweight and a respiratory infection. They’re all common in stray kittens. He’s also around ten weeks old which isn’t ideal to be separated from the mother but also not unreasonable. It will take a few days to stabilize him to the point where he could be treated at home safely but at least there’s not anything more serious like feline panleukopenia. That has as high as a 90% mortality rate for kittens.

When they’re able to take Tofu home he’s already looking better. He’s gained weight and is more energetic and can’t get close enough to either of his dads! He’s turning out to be the real snugglebug and Keisuke absolutely loves it. The moment that either one of them sits down, Tofu bounds over to sit on their lap. He’s also taken to drape himself around Takumi’s shoulders like a stole when he’s sitting down to a meal. 

It takes a careful eye to make sure that Tofu doesn’t steal any of the human food! While some things like raw, unseasoned meat are fine for cats to eat, many things are very dangerous like garlic and onion that can cause severe anemia if eaten. Even salt is dangerous since a human portion of salt is way too much for a tiny kitten. Still, they manage to keep Tofu eating cat food and treats… with an occasional treat like scrambled eggs made with water instead of milk to spice things up.

Within a week, Tofu is litter box trained and adapting well to his indoor life. Keisuke absolutely loves his chubby little kitten belly and pokes it whenever he can. Tofu seems to be one of the strange cats that likes belly rubs so it works out nicely for both of them.

Takumi, being good with his hands, has taken to making some cat furniture out of lumber and carpet scraps. The first project is a simple scratching post and Tofu absolutely loves it! With that confidence he begins an elaborate cat tower with many spots to perch and scratch and snooze. Tofu is similarly pleased and it makes him proud of himself. Not every crazy cat dad can say that he made the cat _purr_ -niture with his own two hands! He’s found that he too is hopelessly in love with the little white kitten, though he doesn’t show it as blatantly as Keisuke.

It’s just as well, he figures, since Keisuke can be a bit much for people to handle all the time. Tofu has the choice between high-intensity loving and peaceful chilling depending on the mood he’s in. He hopes that there’ll be years to come with this lovable fluffball.

You never know how much you wanted a cat until you get one for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> CRAZY CAT DRIVERS IS MY LIFEBLOOD
> 
> Special thanks to my senpai for helping me come up with Tofu's character!


End file.
